


Primera noche en la Tierra

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, S1, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, slightly angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: La primera noche de Shiro tras su escape de los Galra supone un reencuentro conmovedor, incluso a ojos cerrados.





	Primera noche en la Tierra

Palabra #9: Reencuentro

Detalles: in canon, s1.

Extensión: 973 palabras.

**_Primera noche en la Tierra_ **

 

A tropezones bajaron el cuerpo inconsciente de la moto entre los cuatro. De una patada Keith abrió la desvencijada puerta de la cabaña, sacudiendo una nube de polvo y arena. Entre tosidos Lance miró alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y este lugar que es? —reclamó, mirando alrededor, topándose con arena, muebles o improvisaciones de ellos, como aquella tabla con bloques a modo de mesa y papeles por todas partes.

—Mi casa —rezongó, sin soltar la cintura de Shiro y su brazo, metiéndolo a la cabaña.

—Oh… —abrazada a su mochila Pidge retrocedió, igual de extrañada que Lance.

—¿Y no podríamos volver al Garrison? —la voz nerviosa de Hunk se atropelló a preguntar—Ya sabes, nos dejas en la moto y-y-

—Si no les gusta pueden dormir afuera sobre un cactus —replicó desinteresado— Y con los coyotes.

—¡¿C- ¡¿Coyotes?!  —balbuceó Hunk— Eh-eh, no, gracias, prefiero aquí —sonrió tenso, tratando de ser amable y no lucir tan aterrorizado.

—Lo imaginé —entornó los ojos— Ahí tienen los muebles. Tú, grandulón, ayúdame con Shiro —ordenó.

Hunk obedeció, ayudándole a llevarlo a rastras por un estrecho pasillo.

—¡Eh! —intervino Lance ceñudo— ¿adónde lo llevas, greñudo?

—A mi cuarto —rezongó, profundizando su entrecejo arrugado.

—¡No, no! ¿Por qué él nada más? —reclamó.

Keith bufó exasperado.

¿De verdad el rescate que había planeado por un año tuvo que ser con estos idiotas?

—Sólo gente de confianza entra a mi cuarto —zanjó— Y ustedes no lo son, ¿entendido? Sino ya saben, los coyotes —de un empellón con el hombro, abrió la puerta y entraron.

Lance iba a seguirlo en una retahíla de argumentos y reclamos cuando la mano de Pidge lo detuvo.

—Déjalo Lance, igual Shiro debe descansar.

—¡¿Pero y si le hace cosas raras de sectas emos!? ¡Míralo, Pidge! —señaló.

—Deja las tonterías, Lance —resopló.

—Al menos hay alguien racional entre ustedes —dijo Keith al salir de la habitación con Hunk. En sus manos tenía una pila de mantas raídas. Se las lanzó a Lance, que las atajó con torpeza— Tomen, por si hace frío. El baño está doblando la izquierda y si tienen hambre hay unas latas de frijoles en la alacena o como sea —explicó rápidamente, dándose la vuelta y tomando el picaporte roto de la puerta— ¡Y no hagan ruido! —cerró con fuerza y pasó el seguro.

Pidge, Lance y Hunk parpadearon.

— Eh… Buenas noches también —despidió Hunk.

Lance hizo bolas las mantas y las arrojó a un sofá polvoriento.

—¡Lo menos que querría en la vida sería acabar en la choza de Keith Kogane! ¿Y dónde estoy? ¡En la choza de Keith Kogane! —se dejó caer con hastío.

Pidge con timidez se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en otro de los sofás.

—¿Por qué tiene una sábana en la pared? —señaló a la pared del frente con extrañeza. El par de chicos se miraron, igual de desconcertados.

—Ni me lo digas, toda esta choza, mejor dicho: todo él, es raro —refunfuñó Lance, con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

 Keith rápidamente se descalzó y a gatas se asomó. Sus manos trémulas se deslizaron por el rostro inconsciente de Shiro. Sus yemas temblaban sin remedio y las lágrimas amenazaban con asomar entre sus ojos tan abiertos por el anhelo de asegurar que era real.

¿Esto era real?

—Shiro... —sus ojos se perlaron sin remedio, pero, aun así, sonrió. La sonrisa duró poco, reaccionando a que la situación no daba cabida a aquellos sentimientos tanto tiempo sepultados por su bien. Por el bien de Shiro— ¿Qué diablos…? Tu cara… —suspiró, detallando mejor ese matojo de cabello blanco y la cicatriz que surcaba su rostro a la luz de la luna. De allí descendió a su brazo, con cicatriz que florecían en ese brazo de íntegro metal y engranajes.

Keith volvió a sonreír, negando con la cabeza.

Mientras estuviera bien, todo estaría bien.

Lo había creído demasiado para hacerse real finalmente.

Shiro no había muerto.

Shiro estaba vivo.

Shiro había vuelto con él.

Keith corrió al pequeño baño de su habitación, en otros tiempos, de sus padres, y humedeció un pañuelo con agua del grifo. De rodillas en el suelo refrescó su rostro a toquecitos y le acercó una botellita a agua que tenía en la mesita de noche.

Logró que entre susurros pudiera beber un poco, sin embargo, aún no abría los ojos. Su rostro se comprimía de a momentos en quejidos mudos de dolor.

Keith tomó de su mano humana y se la llevó a la mejilla, haciendo que su tacto inerte sintiera lo tibia y húmeda de su piel.

—Estoy aquí, Shiro… —prometió en un susurro— Estarás bien… Ahora, sólo descansa —besó sus nudillos, aprovechando con algo de culpa que no estuviera despierto para hacer eso.

Rebuscó de puntillas la ropa guardada de su papá y tras una rápida inspección la dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

Se sacó la chaqueta y con cuidado se acurrucó a su lado, velando sus sueños o lo que fuera que sintiera, rogando porque se hiciera lo primero.

Sostuvo de la mano de Shiro, acariciando su dorso con el pulgar. Sonrió, humedeciendo la almohada a su mejilla sin remedio. Apretó esa mano que tanto había añorado y miró a la ventana.

Poco faltaba para el amanecer.

—Estarás bien… —volvió a susurrar, sin quererlo, para sí mismo también— Más nunca, ninguno de los dos, estará solo —entrelazó los dedos, sonriendo aliviado al notar como sus expresiones de dolor desvanecían con la frecuencia de su calor— Shiro…

Apretó su mano y cerró los ojos, dándose más de esa libertad a escondidas para llorar con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y, tal vez, por la emoción o el agotamiento, sintió esa mano responder, y devolverle el apretón, entre sueños o algo como eso.

Sueños donde creer ascender los cielos del desierto entre gritos de júbilo eran el presente.

 


End file.
